Justice League: Stormblade
by ChaosSpartan575
Summary: Nirn has been wiped away by an unstoppable foe. Finding herself in another realm, Rayne Storm-Blade, the Last Dragonborn and Immortal Empress of the 2nd Tamrielic Empire, must now adapt to this world and its... lenient ways. Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League or Elder Scrolls.
A/N: Before you ask, yes I am working on Lost in Paradise, but I have a nasty set of writer's block. That and I have also been refining and fleshing out The Legend of the Phoenix and Velocius et Fortius in my spare time. So have been writing new stuff to get out of this funk I am in regarding Lost in Paradise. This little story along with one other was born of that little writing binge I was on.

People milled about the city streets below as they going to and from their daily routines like clockwork. While the sidewalks were crowded the streets were even more so. Horns and revved engines could be heard as people grew inpatient after hours of waiting in traffic. All in all, the Metropolis daily goings on was on the norm today apart from the occasional world catastrophe that Superman and the Justice League never really failed to handle. That was just how many liked it. Of course those days came too often, and a suspense always lingered in the back of their minds.

Sure enough that suspense was warranted. The Metropolis City Bank front entrance exploded… again in a combination of ice and sheer brute force. People ran and screamed generally those people were from out of town and the Metropolis born individuals knew the protocol all too well. Get out of the immediate area, bunker down and wait for Superman.

Superman would come and that is what Slade Wilson, aka Deathstroke the Terminator, was counting on like everyone else here. While he hired Solomon Grundy and Killer Frost for the "Job", even they were just bait for Slade's plan. Lux Luthor finally coughed up the money to hire someone with real talent to kill Superman. That person was him. Lux even provided a sword infused with kryptonite to help Slade finally end the Man of Steel. It was sheathed on his back looking exactly like the Nth metal blade he generally kept there. He looked to his two cohorts.

"Clear us a path. Superman will be here any second." He ordered.

Grundy the undead giant took care of the heavy lifting, smashing and throwing cars around while Frost did what she did best freezing any foolish cop and civilian in their path. Through they were effective, Superman was taking too long to get here.

"Something is not right. He should be here." His statement was overheard by Frost who looked back from freezing a young couple clutching each other tightly.

"And your complaining?" The pale skinned woman with ice colored hair, yet fatally still attractive ice villain asked. There was a note of suspicion in her voice.

"You wanted him to show up didn't you?" she questioned earning a growl from Slade. She looked to Grundy and called out. "Grundy we've been set up, we got to…"

"Surrender," Frost stiffened. _Oh shit_ , the only thought going through her head echoed as she heard that smug blue and red caped boy scout behind her. She turned to see the Man of Steel himself floating in the air.

"You two never learn do you? Now make this easier on yourselves. We all know how this is going to end anyway." Killer Frost snarled and launched some ice spikes at Superman. He swiped it away only to be tackled by Grundy.

"GRUNDY NO LIKE SUPERMAN!" Frost didn't hesitate and ran, using Grundy's foolish assault to get away. The money be damned. Slade set her up, as he was no were to be seen. He must have hid before Superman arrived. For what reason he set this up, she didn't care. She'd make him pay for this, but first she had to get away from Superman. So she ran down a nearby alley only to be kicked hard in the gut. She was flung back out into the street by an unknown individual. She landed hard on the ground, grunting in annoyance. She looked up to see a woman in a black and yellow bat costume.

"Batgirl," Frost sneered, "Shouldn't you be in Gotham?" She threw a wave of ice at the woman who dodged with ease by jumping over it.

Batgirl kicked Frost in the face knocking the Ice Queen back into the side of a taxi.

"I was in the Neighborhood." The bat themed heroine shrugged.

"Whatever the case, you're going down Batbitch!" Killer Frost launched long wave of ice from her arms. Batgirl didn't flinch at the wave. She sidestepped the second ice wave and whipped a batarang into Frost's chest. It lit up with electricity when it connected and the ice themed villain's body jolted a few moments before falling to the ground in a heap.

Batgirl moved over and cuffed Frost with a special freezing resistant pair of cuffs. "You know with all the ice themed villains out there, there is actually uniform system most Heroes can follow to beat you. Just so you know. Maybe you should find a new profession… after you get out of Belrev of course." Batgirl smiled as she leaned on a nearby car watching Superman finish off Grundy.

She looked back to Frost lying on the ground fuming, as an afterthought entered her mind, "Oh and Batbitch? Not very original I see." Batgirl then kicked Frost in the head just hard enough to knock her out.

"Batgirl, I wasn't expecting you to be here?" Superman asked as he floated over and landed on the ground next to the red headed heroine.

"Neither was I," Batgirl shrugged.

Superman nodded, "I still wonder why these two would even bother doing any of this?" He looked to Grundy who was currently wrapped up in a street lamp and back to the knocked out Killer Frost.

"That is something to think about," Batgirl put a hand to her chin, thinking with her impressive detective skills as to why these two criminals were even here.

"Perhaps I can answer that." A hard yet calm voice sounded as Deathstroke slammed into batgirl's back sending her flying into another car. Blindsided as she was, she managed to somersault over the car, and land in crouching positon on the other side.

"Deathstroke," Superman stated with contempt while falling into a combat stance. Believe it or not, Superman had knowledge of martial arts that didn't involve flat out punching like many believed. It was something Superman took advantage of when he could. Using the martial arts of his homeworld Krypton, generally caught many off guard.

"Superman, let's skip the monologue's I have a contract to fill." Deathstroke unsheathed his sword and slashed at Superman.

Superman of course, caught the blade, but instantly recoiled as the kryptonite in the blade weakened Superman drawing blood in the Superhero's hand.

"You honestly didn't think I would come unprepared, did you?" Slade threw many more precise slashes at the Man of Steel or Butter as the sword made this so much easier. Superman feeling much weaker still managed to avoid most of the attacks. Batgirl even tried to leap on the one-eyed villain only to have Deathstroke to kick her away with ease like a swatting an insect. He was hunting much bigger game after all. He kicked Superman in the stomach sending the invincible man to the ground.

"This was too easy." As he prepared to pierce the Krpytonian's heart, a batarang knocked his sword from his hands. He growled as he turned to Batgirl leaping toward him foot out ready to kick him. Her foot connected with his chest before he could react and he was knocked back a few steps. Batgirl stood defensively between Superman and the one-eyed assassin, prepared to defend her friend.

"Can't have that now can we?" Batgirl's bracers extended two bat shaped blades.

Deathstroke didn't reply. He back flipped twice scooping up his sword. Both stood ready, Hero and Mercenary for a few moments before they both charged to meet each other.

That was when the day got really interesting. In a flash of purple, a small vortex opened up, leaving an individual standing between the two charging foes. Deathstroke did not see much more than a person in some sort of ice armor in his only working eye before he colliding with the individual. His blade bit into the armor, causing it to shatter completely as his momentum tried to push the blade farther. His eye widened as his blade shattered into tiny fragments. He couldn't finish off the recovering Superman without it. He leapt back to see the figure that ruined his plans.

Even despite the tight fitting ice armor, the hip to shoulder ratio and slender form indicated she was female. The woman too stumbled back a bit, but shown she had good balance and quickly righted herself. The ice-like armor she wore was plated with a one-piece breastplate being the largest piece underlapping smaller pieces that were plated down her midsection with her shoulder pauldrons and leggings following the same format. Where the strange armor wasn't present, heavy leather could be seen, allowing for just as much mobility as protection. Her helm was made from the same material with ivory horns sticking out from the sides and curving forward at the tips slightly.

Her face was obscured by black face guard that covered her mouth and nose. The woman's hair hung from the helmet too. It was bright snow white stopping at her shoulders and her bright blue eyes bored into him with a glare. She took a step to the side to look at Batgirl whom she just noticed to keep Batgirl and himself and her peripheral vision. She drew a beautiful katana from a white bone sheathe in a blink. Even Slade had to take a moment to give the weapon a once over. The hilt seemed to be made from bone as well with intricate patterns marking it.

This warrior whoever she was, looked the part of a Viking samurai, and was ready for a fight if her stance was any indication. Deathstroke looked from the warrior to Batgirl and Superman. Deathstroke took his chance to leave before the Kryptonian regained some measure of his strength and resilience. He threw down a smoke pellet and disappeared leaving the Kryptonian and the Batbrat to deal with the newcomer. Deathstroke would finish the contract another day.

Batgirl should have known better than to take on a man that gave even Batman trouble when they crossed paths. Of course this ice armored woman inadvertently saved the day by incidentally blocking and destroying Deathstroke's blade. The woman drew her weapon, and that seemed to scare Deathstroke off. _Who I am kidding? Deathstroke was never afraid of everyone_. Barb knew full well that Slade was just retreating rather than face a new foe without first studying them. Learning who they were, their abilities, and how they fought.

Batgirl aka Barbara Gordon, was at a loss as well. Here stood a Viking looking woman holding katana like a trained samurai. Said woman also seemed to stand around the same height as Wonder Woman making her seem much more intimidating than she was already. Barb stood ready for anything. She heard heavy groan from her side. Superman stood up holding his side as his injuries healed while the sun's rays shined down.

Batgirl returned her gaze back to the figure who spoke.

" _Where am I?_ " The figure asked in a calm voice. Barb couldn't understand the strange woman. Her language was unknown to her. If Barb had to hazard a guess, she sounded like she speaking a broken Norwegian dialect mixed with some latin. She tapped the side of the cowl bringing up a language program that Lucius Fox and Tim Drake designed to help learn alien tongues. She may have upgraded it a bit with her own software too. Using Norwegian and other Scandinavian tongues as a base for the program to analyze while she established a line of communication with the unknown.

Barb pointed to her mouth and held out her wrist computer as she spoke, "Talk to me. I need to analyze your language?"

The woman shook her head, _"I don't understand you. Where am I?!"_ Barb could hear a small hint of worry and frustration in the woman's voice despite her stoic stance. Barb was walking on thin ice. The stranger's eyes also kept resisting to urge to look around at the new and probably terrifying and/or fascinating place she was now stuck in. Batgirl had to admire the woman's discipline as her eyes didn't waver much and the loud sounds of the city didn't seem to faze her much at all.

With the program still running, she said to Superman, "Try to get her talking. I am trying to at least get a basic greeting running."

Superman nodded, "So," he asked, "Are you from an alternate dimension? Or timeline? Maybe just from a different planet? Perhaps all three?" While his question came off as awkward, the woman only seemed to tense up at her inability to understand.

The woman looked to Superman as he spoke. Her blue eyes warily trying focus on both.

"I don't _understand_ …" Just as the program was getting somewhere, a roar could be followed by a flying car heading right at them. Grundy had gotten loose once from his street pole cage again. Superman despite being somewhat weak managed to punch the car away. Jumping back at Grundy. Barb looked to see the woman's wide eyed stare while witnessing the incredible feat, her mask no doubt hid the jaw drop that accompanied it.

"You need to talk more for the program to work." Barb pointed to her mouth and her wrist computer once again.

The woman seemed to lose her patience. With a frustrated sigh she shouted one word, " **WULD!"** In a blur that would have impressed the Flash she suddenly stood in front of Batgirl. Before Barb could react, the woman placed her hands on either side of Barbara's temples. Barb instantly felt the woman's mind in her head, sifting softly through her mind as woman learned the language of this world. Barb caught glimpse of her world as well, from a giant white throne decked in rubies and gold to places and things just as strange and alien. She was sure she saw a giant mushroom tower somewhere in there too.

What felt like an hour, seemed to pass by in a second until the woman released her hold on Barb's head leaving her with a slight tingly sensation on her temples.

"Now can you understand me?" the Ice armored woman asked uncertainly.

Barb nodded, "Yes… Yes, I can."

"Good, now is your caped companion in need of assistance?" the ice warrior asked looking upon the battle at hand.

"I am sure he's got it," the instant the words left her mouth Superman flew in a heap overhead slamming into a nearby building. "Or not. Just stay right here and I'll handle this."

Batgirl didn't give the woman time to answer. She leapt on top of the charging undead monster's head using his head as a spring board kicking down and causing Grundy to lose his balance and face plant into the pavement. Batgirl landed behind him gracefully. She launched her grapple gun as the zombie while he stood back up. The cord wrapped around him many times. Grundy struggled trying to break the cord and would have if he wasn't jolted with electricity as the grapple gun stunned him. Batgirl didn't let up in her attack until the undead criminal fell to the ground unconscious. _I am going to have to tell Tim thanks for upgrading my grapping hook._

"Now that is out of the way," She walked back to the ice warrior who had sheathed her sword and was currently crossing her arms with an annoyed look in her eyes.

"Impressive," the Ice woman remarked, "Bigger and far stronger and you still managed to take it down with ease."

"Yeah these two haven't done anything new in the way of fighting style so dealing with them has become rather repetitive." Barb answered casually still feeling the high of the battle.

A strange look appeared in the woman's eyes at the last part of the sentence. It passed quickly because the woman looked down the street at the sound of sirens. The MPD were enroot with the special unit that specifically dealt with meta human's and other super powered individuals to send Grundy and Frost back to Belrev Prison. They were a bit late, no doubt delayed as a part of Deathstroke's assassination plan. She looked back to the ice warrior and figured an introduction was in order.

"Where are my manners, people call me Batgirl." She stuck out her hand for the ice woman to shake. The woman regarded it before grasping tightly, too tightly, rolling Barb's fingers. Barb didn't even flinch, but gritted her teeth a bit. She had been through worse pain. This seemed to surprise the ice warrior who quickly let go.

"Sorry for that. I have been called many names over the centuries, but I think Storm-Blade should suffice."

"Stormblade huh?" Barb was about to comment further when a loud groan could be heard.

"Oh crap, Superman!" she shouted. She took off running through the street parkouring off various vehicles to the Kryptonian's location.

Barb was the first to arrive, helping the Man of Steel up. "I think I might have actually broke something this time." Barb instantly called up the watchtower. Superman almost collapsed again only to be caught by Stormblade who let him lean on her for support.

"Cyborg I need you to open up a boomtube. Superman needs medical attention. Kryptonite poisoning a perhaps even a broken rib." Her urgent message was met with a BOOM! As the portal opened up. She looked to Stormblade. "Help Superman through the gateway. There's something I need to grab first." Stormblade nodded and looped one of Superman's arms around her shoulder and they walked through the boomtube. It closed behind them after they entered. Barb dashed to the spot where the shards from the kryptonite sword fell. She quickly swept up most of the bigger pieces. Batman would want to analyze the make-up of the weapon.

"Alright, let's see who was behind your forging." She muttered to herself slipping the shards into her belt pockets. She slipped down a random alley as the police arrived taking away the two criminal's. Disappearing into the shadows of the day, she vanished without a trace.

Cyborg didn't really know what to do with the new arrival. While he monitored Superman and his injuries, he directed the woman to the training room where he could watch her through the cameras and keep her contained if need be. She didn't do much other than stare at Earth from one of the windows for the first few minutes before she grew familiar with the site and grew bored. She began finding other things to do like punching and kicking some of the punching bags. He recorded all of this, and tapped into the strength measuring monitors in the bags to see how strong she really was.

Cyborg found himself impressed, her strength matched that of Bane's if he only took half his usual amount of the VENOM steroid. Her fighting style seemed rather brute force, and not all too great, her real talent surfaced when she drew her blade and began hacking at the dummies near the bags. Then things seemed to come together, her blade moved fast, almost too fast even for his cybernetic eyes to track while it sliced though the rubber dummies with ease.

Before he could examine further, he was interrupted by a request for him to teleport Batman and Zatanna up to the Watchtower. He did, and the portal opened up not a second later. In walked the Dark Knight and Zatanna, the magic expert for the League.

"Status Report," Batman said walking to Cyborg and the monitors.

"Superman's stable, just had to run his blood through a filter to get out what kryptonite remained." Cyborg informed the knight, "He should be fine in a couple hours." Batman nodded, which was the closest Victor was going to get to a solid thanks from the bat.

Zatanna wasn't as stern and gave Cyborg a hug, "It's been a while Victor."

"It hasn't been that long Zat." He replied.

"It has been like a month. Do you ever get out of this place?" She asked.

"Once in a while. When you can access pretty anything by thinking about it, things tend to go by quick." Victor shrugged.

"If you two are done, then we should discuss our guest." Batman interrupted.

The Magician and Cyberman shared a look. Batman's seriousness could be a bit grating at times. They followed him to the view screen were Batman had already been going over the footage of the woman, from appearance in Metropolis to her time in the training room.

"She's just been training since she got here. I figured it be better to keep her occupied than locked up. She did help Superman when Batgirl asked her to." Cyborg remarked switching to a real-time feed. The Ice Warrior was currently throwing shards of ice at another dummy.

 _A new trick from before._ _What else can this woman do?_ he thought.

"Can you get a read on her magic?" Batman's question to Zatanna seemed to snap the woman out of her trance. Zat seemed infatuiated with the magic the outworlder utilized.

"I have been trying. Her magic seems to have its own rules. I'd guess she's from another dimension." Zatanna reached out with her hand, trying to feel the foreign magic with more of her own. In the training room, they could see the woman stop instantly and look in the directly at the camera.

"I think you got her attention." Cyborg remarked.

"Then we should speak to her in person," Zatanna frowned. She started down the hall to the training room with Batman in tow. Cyborg remained behind as a precaution incase things went sour to lock the place down if need be. When she arrived, Zat hit the switch to open the door. Standing behind the door as it whooshed open was Stormblade, causing Zatanna to jump back in shock.

"You must be the Mage that probed my magicka reserves." Stormblade stated with a hint of intrigue.

"Ah, yes. That's me. You may call me Zatanna," she held out her hand the other woman shook it. Zat noticed the woman do so hesitantly, trying to grasp her hand lightly.

"Storm-Blade."

"So where are you from? Batgirl mentioned you appeared in the middle of the street after a magical vortex dissipated. Possibly saved her and Superman's lives."

Stormblade nodded her head in agreement, "I come from a world that no longer exists. It was destroyed by a powerful automation. It devoured my world, even the stars around. Only a few escaped to a different realm then this. I stayed behind to halt the machine's relentless advance to give time for them to escape. When they escaped I leapt through the portal, but it was unstable and I landed in the city where I met Batgirl and the man with giant's blood. You know the rest." As she finished, a silence fell over the hallway.

"I am sorry about your world," Zatanna's sincere apology earned another curt nod from the masked warrior.

"Will this machine follow you here and threaten our world?" Batman's tone was calculated and an answer was almost seemed expected. The woman crossed her arms, impressed. Very few people short of herself and her long dead son could pull that off. She answered before falling into old very unwelcome memories.

"I do not believe so. It seemed less interested in those escaping and more focused on consuming everything in its path. Even my intervention to slow it down only seemed to delay it slightly in its goal."

Batman's gaze didn't leave the woman. He was reading her, trying to discern whether she was telling the truth. "I see." He stalked off.

"Don't worry, he is always like that with newcomers." Zat dismissed with a wave of her hand.

"I would be just as suspicious if our positions were reversed."

Zat shrugged, "Well then. I guess the only thing left to do is welcome you to our world. So… Welcome to Earth."

The awkward welcome was met with another tilt of the woman's helm though Zat could see some mirth in the woman's eyes. _At least she's got a sense of humor_.

"Okay, let's see if we can find you a place to stay. I am sure Kara would to love teach you about our world. She isn't from our world either and is still adjusting, but if anyone knows what you're going through it would be Supergirl."

"Supergirl? You mean there is another with giant's blood who can swat giant undead creatures around like a fly."

"Oh you have no idea. Superman and his cousin aren't even the oddest thing we have here. Now come along. I am sure Cyborg already has a new background set up for you. In the meantime, you can stay at my place until I can contact Kara. She's dealing with an issue in National City right now so it may be some time before she gets here." The cheery attitude seemed to make Stormblade somewhat more at ease, perhaps the most since arriving, but one could still see some reservation in her stride.

"I would rather try to locate the realm my people escaped to. Then I can join them there. They will need me." Zatanna noticed for the first time the desperation in Stormblade's voice.

Zat stopped and sighed, "My colleagues and I will help you, but you have to realize that the multiverse is a rather large search area. You could never find your people. You'll just have to trust that they can go on without you until we can locate them."

Stormblade turned her head and closed her eyes. Zat could see her losing calm façade for a moment before the Viking's eyes returned to the neutral one from earlier. Zat reached out and placed a hand on the woman's left shoulder pauldron. It was funny because she wasn't expecting the armor to be room temperature. Getting over that musing quickly she looked into the woman's eyes. That cool and almost luminescent blue seemed most off putting.

"Hey, you just have to keep moving forward. Just have hope you'll find them one day."

Stormblade didn't respond with any hint of acknowledgement. "You said something about a background."

"Oh right, let's go find Cyborg. Probably hasn't gone too far." They walked down the hall. When they were out of sight, Batman stepped out a nearby room, unseen by both. While many in the league would be ready to welcome Earth's newest guest with open arms, he would watch and be sure that Stormblade wasn't a threat. He had to be sure, no one else would have the will. So he'd watch and see if Stormblade really was a displaced refugee or a cunning conqueror. Wouldn't be the first time.

 **A/N:** Before you all ask, yes some daedric princes will have survived the automation's onslaught and will find their way into the DC universe. I am not saying which ones though.

This DC universe will be a mix of the comics (primarily the New 52) and JLU cartoon so if nothing seems spot on that's why. I don't want to simply retell events with a "10th walker" style. You may have noticed that the Justice League is already founded as well.

As for Storm-Blade or Stormblade, her talents fall mostly in the warrior mage spectrum letting her flow in-between the Justice League and Justice League Dark. She doesn't have super strength, just a bit stronger in this universe then she was in Tamriel. She is not going to be lifting cars and tossing them about, alright.


End file.
